Ta'aruf
by miya miyoko
Summary: Aku datang ke Pakistan adalah untuk melarikan diri dari rasa sakit hatiku terhadap pernikahan Naruto dan Hinata. Dan, aku sama sekali tidak berharap akan mendapatkan pengganti Naruto di tempat ini. Namun, takdir Allah berkata lain. Resepsi pernikahan salah satu sepupuku yang diadakan di hawalii milik kakek, membuatku bertemu dengannya... Lelaki keduaku. /Drabble fanfic islami/ AU/
1. Cincin

Drabble AU

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

"Aku pikir cincin itu sudah pas," gumam Naruto sambil memperhatikan cincin mungil bertahtahkan berlian yang melingkar nyaman di jari manisku.

Aku menoleh dan memberinya sebuah senyuman manis. "Iya. Selain itu cincin ini juga cantik," ucapku kembali memperhatikan cincin mahal yang ada di jariku.

Dari sudut mataku, aku bisa melihat Naruto menyeringai. "Baik, keputusan finalnya kita ambil cincin itu sebagai cincin kawin," dia berkedip padaku sembari mengeluarkan dompet dari belakang saku celana denim hitamnya, kemudian mengambil sebuah kartu kredit untuk membayar cincin tersebut pada si pramuniaga toko perhiasan yang sejak tadi menemani kami.

"Eh Tunggu dulu, Naruto!"

Naruto berbalik. "Apa?" Tanyanya heran.

"Apa cincin buat kamu juga udah pas?" Aku balik bertanya.

Dia menyeringai. "Nggak perlu khawatir. Pas kok," jawabnya lalu kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya membayar cincin pernikahan tersebut kepada pramuniaga toko perhiasan.

Aku melepas cincin itu dari jariku.

Hatiku mengerang sedih saat melihat sepasang cincin kawin tersebut diambil dari hadapanku untuk dibungkus rapi. Naruto yang berdiri di sampingku tampak begitu antusias dan gembira-itu membuat hatiku hancur.

Aku mencintai Naruto (walau aku tidak pernah mengatakan langsung pada orangnya) dan aku bersedia melakukan apapun untuknya.

Namun... Datang ke toko perhiasan dan memilih cincin pernikahan bukanlah suatu hal yang ingin kulakukan untuknya. Aku tidak akan keberatan jika saja cincin itu untuk pernikahanku dan dia. Tapi... Naruto mengajakku ke toko perhiasan agar aku bisa memilihkan cincin pernikahan untuk dia dan... Hinata.

Karena Hinata sedang diopname di rumah sakit karena penyakit usus buntu, jadi Naruto meminta bantuanku untuk memilihkan cincin pernikahan bagi mereka, dengan alasan bahwa jari manisku dan Hinata seukuran. Namun Naruto tidak tahu, luka seperti apa yang sudah dia ciptakan di hatiku saat dia memintaku melakukannya.

.

.

*_END_*


	2. Jodoh

Drabble AU.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

Aku terdiam. Mataku menatap sedih pada lembaran undangan cantik berwarna keunguan yang tergeletak manis di atas tempat tidurku.

_Uzumaki Naruto dan Hyuuga Hinata._

Hatiku terasa sesak saat membaca nama calon pengantin yang tertera dalam undangan tersebut. Mataku kembali berair oleh luka hati yang kini menganga.

_Hinata? Kenapa harus Hinata?_

Aku kembali menangis di atas tempat tidur sambil menutup wajahku menggunakan bantal. Aku menyesali ketidak pekaan Naruto. Aku sudah mencintainya selama lebih dari sepuluh tahun, tapi dia sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan perasaanku, dan lebih memilih Hinata sebagai calon pendamping hidupnya.

Selama berjam-jam aku terus menangisi Naruto, hingga suaraku serak dan air mataku hampir mengering. Kakakku, Kakashi, sudah berulang kali mengetuk pintu kamarku yang terkunci, membujukku agar mau keluar dan makan. Dia tahu mencintai Naruto, dan dia tahu aku terluka, namun dia terus menasehati agar tidak terlalu terpuruk dan melanjutkan hidupku.

"Sakura, kakak tahu kamu patah hati dan tidak rela kalau Naruto dan Hinata menikah besok. Tapi kakak mohon, tolong jangan lakukan ini. Jangan sakiti dirimu sendiri." Kakashi menasehatiku dari balik pintu kamar. "Kalau Naruto memang bukan jodohmu. Kakak mohon, relakanlah dia untuk Hinata. Tidak baik memendam rasa sakit hati seperti ini."

Mengabaikan nasihat Kakashi, aku masih terus menangis, dengan suara isakan yang teredam oleh bantal.

"Kakak tidak mau perasaan sakit hati yang kamu rasakan sekarang, berubah menjadi dendam yang akan menyakiti banyak orang. Dan..." Kakashi menghela nafas frustrasi. "Pikirkan juga mengenai Ayah dan Ibu yang sekarang ada di Saudi. Bagaimana perasaan mereka saat melihat kamu-puteri kesayangan mereka- menyiksa dirimu sendiri karena seorang lelaki?"

Masih terisak, aku mengangkat kepalaku, tertegun mendengar nasihat Kakashi.

_Ya Allah! Ayah! Ibu! _Mataku mengerjap beberapa kali, seperti tersadar akan sesuatu.

"Kakak mohon Sakura, keluar dan makanlah. Setelah itu kamu sholat, mohon petunjuk pada Allah SWT, agar kamu diberikan ketenangan dan hati yang lapang untuk melepas Naruto."

_Sholat? _Aku bangkit lalu duduk di atas tempat tidur. Aku termenung mendengar nasihat Kakashi.

Entah kenapa hatiku tiba-tiba menjadi sesak dan dipenuhi oleh perasaan bersalah, bukan pada Naruto, Hinata, atapun keluargaku, melainkan kepada Allah SWT. Aku merasa sudah cukup lama mengabaikan kewajibanku sebagai seorang muslimah, aku meninggalkan sholat dan tidak pernah lagi membaca Al-Qur'an. Sejak Naruto mengumumkan pertunangannya dengan Hinata delapan bulan lalu, aku mulai kacau dan tidak pernah lagi menjalankan kegiatan keagamaanku. Perasaan cintaku terhadap Naruto, sesaat membuatku melupakan Allah.

Aku kembali menangis, tapi kali ini bukan karena patah hati, melainkan karena rasa bersalah dan cintaku terhadap Allah.

Setelah berulang-ulang mengucapkan istighfar sambil bersujud, aku kemudian bergerak menuju pintu kamar lalu membukanya.

Kakashi tampak begitu lega melihatku. Matanya berair oleh keperihatinan, ketika melihat wajah pucat dan tubuh lemasku.

Memaksakan senyum, aku menatap Kakashi sendu. "Ayo kita makan Kak. Aku lapar," ajakku pelan.

"Ayo." Kakashi mengangguk,suaranya pecah.

.

.

-END-


	3. Lelaki Kedua

Drabble AU

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.

.

.

Aku datang ke Pakistan adalah untuk melarikan diri dari rasa sakit hatiku terhadap pernikahan Naruto dan Hinata. Dan aku sama sekali tidak berharap akan mendapatkan pengganti Naruto di tempat ini.

Namun takdir Allah berkata lain. Resepsi pernikahan salah satu sepupuku yang diadakan di _hawalii_ milik kakek, membuatku bertemu dengannya... Lelaki keduaku.

Namanya Uchiha Sasuke, dia merupakan putera bungsu seorang Tuan tanah di desa tempat kakekku tinggal. Dan dia bekerja sebagai salah satu karyawan bank swasta di Lahore. Dia lelaki yang tampan, sopan, dan (tampaknya) bertanggung jawab. Kakekku sangat menyukainya.

Namun pertemuan pertamaku dengan Sasuke... Sangat tidak berkesan... Lebih tepatnya memalukan! Tolong jangan paksa aku bercerita karena aku tidak mau mengingatnya lagi! Aku menyalahkan Paman Genma karena kejadian itu, dan kalau waktu bisa diputar kembali, aku tidak akan mau masuk ke kamar beliau lagi.

Sudah kubilang jangan memaksaku! Sshhhsssh kalian menyebalkan. Baiklah aku akan bercerita.

Waktu itu suasana _hawalii _kakek terlihat lebih sibuk dari biasanya. Hari ini Gaara, salah satu sepupuku yang bekerja sebagai seorang dokter gigi di kota, akan menikahi gadis pilihannya. Kakek memerintahkan pada semua anaknya untuk membantu menyelenggarakan resepsi pernikahan salah satu cucu kesayangannya itu dengan mewah. Ber_lakh-lakh rupe_ dihabiskan untuk mendekorasi bagian dalam rumah tempat pelaminan berada, menyewa tenda, menyiapkan konsumsi, souvenir, dan juga seserahan untuk pihak wanita. Kakekku tidak pernah setengah-setengah dalam melakukan sesuatu, dia bahkan membuat kursi pelaminan Gaara, dengan sutera dan emas. _Jujur, aku iri!_

"Sakura!" Suara seruan kakek dari ruang tamu membuatku terkejut. Meninggalkan pekerjaanku yang sedang menghias kamar pengantin bersama bibi dan para sepupu perempuanku, aku beranjak keluar dari kamar dan berlari menuruni tangga yang menuju ruang tamu.

"Ya _Babajee!" _Aku menemukan kakek yang sedang berdiri tegap di tengah ruang tamu dengan tongkat pendek di tangan kanannya. Beliau tampak tegas memberi instruksi pada orang-orang yang bekerja mendekor ruang tamu dan juga kursi pelaminan, agar menjadi ruang pesta mewah di mata para undangan.

Beliau mendongak menatapku yang masih berdiri di atas tangga. Matanya menyipit menilai penampilanku, kemudian dia mengangguk puas.

_Ya ampun Babajee, jangan khawatir hari ini aku akan memakai pakaian tertutup dan sopan, tidak minim seperti biasanya, aku tidak mau mempermalukanmu._

Aku memutar mataku kemudian cengengesan saat melihat kakek memelototiku.

"Cepat cari pamanmu, Genma. Seharusnya dia sudah menyiapkan mobil untuk mengantarkan seserahan ini ke tempat pengantin wanita." Kakek menunjuk gunungan bingkisan cantik di sudut ruangan menggunakan tongkatnya.

Aku mengangguk. "Siap _Babajee." _ Aku berbalik lalu berlari menaiki tangga dan menyusuri lorong menuju kamar paman Genma.

Sesampainya di depan kamar Paman Genma, aku kemudian mengetuk pintu lalu mengucap salam.

"Assalamu'alaikum. Paman?" Panggilku sambil mengetuk pintu, namun tak ada jawaban.

Dan pada ketukan dan salam yang ketiga kalinya, saat paman masih tidak menjawab, aku terpaksa masuk ke dalam kamar beliau. Kebetulan pintu kamarnya tidak dikunci.

"Assalamu'alaikum, paman dipanggil kakek tuh!" Seruku sembari celingak-celinguk di kamar paman Genma yang bagus, rapi, dan bernuansa kuning emas itu.

_Apa dia tidak ada di kamar? _Aku baru saja akan berbalik untuk keluar dari kamar tersebut ketika tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara air mengalir dari keran wastafel kamar mandi.

"Paman?" Gumamku seraya bergerak ke arah pintu kamar mandi lalu membukanya tanpa berpikir dua kali.

Dan begitu pintu terbuka mataku langsung melotot dan tubuhku membeku.

Seorang lelaki tampan bertubuh tegap berotot terlihat sedang menyikat gigi di depan wastafel, dia hanya mengenakan selembar handuk, dan dia menoleh ke arahku dengan busa odol yang masih blepotan di dalam mulutnya.

Dia menatapku bingung. Sebelah alisnya terangkat tinggi. _Dia bukan Paman Genma!_

Aku memekik mengucapkan istighfar, menutup muka dengan kedua tanganku, lalu berlari terbirit-birit keluar kamar. Di lorong depan kamar aku berpapasan dengan paman Genma, dia menyapaku heran namun aku mengabaikannya dan terus berlari menjauh.

_Aku maluuu! Ini pertama kalinya (selain di film) aku melihat laki-laki bertubuh bagus yang bertelanjang dada dan hanya mengenakan handuk. Ngomong-ngomong laki-laki itu siapa? Dia bukan salah satu keluargaku, dan aku tidak pernah melihatnya._

.

.

Dua minggu kemudian, aku dikejutkan oleh kedatangan keluarga tuan tanah terpandang di desa kakekku. Mereka datang melamarku untuk putera bungsu mereka, Uchiha Sasuke. _Laki-laki setengah telanjang yang pernah aku lihat di kamar mandi paman Genma!_

Ternyata Sasuke adalah rekan kerja paman Genma, mereka sama-sama karyawan senior di Bank swasta di Lahore.

Setelah pertemuan konyol itu, Sasuke kemudian menanyakan tentangku pada Paman Genma. Dengan senang hati Pamanku yang bodoh itu menceritakan semua tentangku pada Sasuke, mulai dari A sampai Z. Dan setelah itu aku sering berpapasan dan melihat Sasuke di rumah kakekku. Paman Genma bilang kalau Sasuke sering mencari alasan untuk datang ke rumah kakek agar bisa melihatku.

Aku tersanjung, walaupun terkesan dingin dan pendiam, Sasuke sangat manis. Kehadirannya perlahan bisa menyembuhkan luka hatiku yang dibuat Naruto.

Seiring waktu aku bisa menerimanya menjadi calon pendamping hidupku. Dan setiap malam aku berdo'a kepada Allah, agar Sasuke, lelaki kedua yang mengisi hatiku ini, bisa menjadi lelaki terakhir dalam hidupku.

.

.

*_END*_


	4. Hancur

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Drable AU

.

.

.

"Sial!" Sasuke menggerutu kesal sambil memarkirkan mobil jeepnya di depan hawalii Babajee.

"Sial, kenapa Sasuke?" Tanyaku penasaran. Kami berdua baru saja pulang dari acara fitting baju pengantin sekaligus menyebarkan undangan untuk hari pernikahan kami lusa.

"Sepertinya aku lupa mengambil cincin pernikahan kita di toko perhiasan di kota," jawabnya dengan bibir mengerut manis.

Aku tertawa.

Dia melirik ke arah jam tangannya lalu menoleh padaku. "Turun dan istirahatlah. Aku akan kembali ke kota untuk mengambilnya."

"Mau kutemani lagi?" Tawarku.

Dia menggeleng sembari mengulurkan tangannya untuk memasukan helaian rambut merah mudaku kembali ke dalam jilbab hijau yang sedang kupakai.

"Kakekmu akan memukulku dengan tongkatnya kalau membawamu hingga larut malam."

Ugh. Iya, perjalanan dari desa tempat kami tinggal menuju kota tempat toko perhiasan di mana kami memesan cincin pernikahan, membutuhkan waktu sekitar empat atau lima jam. Sekarang jam empat sore, kalau aku ikut dengan Sasuke, maka kami akan sampai di kota sekitar pukul sembilan malam. Lalu pulangnya sekitar pukul ... Satu pagi? Well, Babajee bisa membunuh kami berdua kalau aku ikut.

"Lagipula, tidak baik bagiku untuk membawa anak gadis orang hingga larut malam. Dua hari lagi kita memang akan menikah. Aku tidak mau mengacaukan segalanya."

Aku mendesah. "Aku mengerti."

"Sekarang turun dan istirahatlah."

"Iya." Aku membuka pintu lalu melompat turun dari jeep hijau tua Sasuke, kemudian menutup kembali pintunya.

"Orang-orang dari butik, akan mengantarkan gaun pengantinmu sekitar jam sembilan pagi. Aku harap aku bisa melihatmu mencobanya," ucapnya tulus.

Aku tersenyum. Calon suamiku yang tampan dan baik hati. Ya Allah, terimakasih atas anugerahmu.

"Kamu akan melihatnya lusa."

"Kamu pasti cantik." Dia berkata sembari menstarter mobilnya.

Aku tertawa. "Itu berarti kamu tidak salah memilih calon isteri," godaku.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak, dia kemudian menoleh untuk menatapku lembut. "Tentu saja. Aku tidak salah memilihmu."

Aku tertunduk malu. Ya Allah. Aku meleleh.

"Aku pergi dulu," pamitnya.

"Iya, hati-hati." Aku mengangguk. "Kalau kamu sudah sampai, jangan lupa untuk menelpon atau mengirimkan pesan padaku."

"Baiklah. Assalamu'alaikum."

"Wa'alaikumsalam warohmatulahi wabarakatuh."

Aku berdiri di teras hawalii milik Babajee, menatap mobil jeep Sasuke yang keluar dari pekarangan lalu berjalan menjauh. Ini tidak seperti biasanya, dan aku juga tidak mengerti, kenapa aku merasa ada yang hilang saat melihat Sasuke dan jeepnya pergi. Aku memiliki firasat kalau kami tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi. Dan ... Ah, mudah-mudahan perasaan ini hanya sebuah syndrom cemas pra nikah. Sasuke kan cuma pergi ke kota untuk mengambil cincin. Dia akan kembali lagi.

###

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul sebelas malam. Aku tidak bisa tidur. Aku khawatir pada Sasuke, sampai sekarang dia belum menelpon. Oke, aku akui, aku memang terlalu paranoid. Tapi perasaanku benar-benar tidak enak.

Apakah aku sedang terkena syndrom rasa cemas pra nikah? Well, ini mengerikan.

Aku melirik ke arah ponsel yang kusimpan di atas meja kecil, di samping tempat tidurku. _Haruskah aku menelpon Sasuke lebih dulu untuk menanyakan apa dia baik-baik saja?_

Ah. TIDAK! Aku ini perempuan. Dan tidak baik seorang perempuan menghubungi laki-laki lebih dulu.

Tapi ... Aku benar-benar cemas sampai tidak bisa tidur!

"Argh!" Aku menggerutu kesal sambil bangun dari posisi berbaringku. Dan dengan cemberut, aku turun dari tempat tidur, lalu keluar dari kamar. Aku hanya memakai pijama pulkadot-ku dan tidak memakai hijab.

Aku ingin keluar menonton televisi untuk mengusir rasa cemasku.

"Kakek belum tidur?" Aku melihat Babajee yang sedang duduk di ruang keluarga sambil menonton televisi.

Beliau menoleh ke arahku. "Belum. Kakek dan Pamanmu, Genma, sedang menunggu acara pertandingan sepak bola," dia melirik ke arah jam dinding. "Lima belas menit lagi dimulai. Kamu sendiri kenapa belum tidur?" Babajee balik bertanya padaku.

"Aku insomnia, Kek," jawabku lesu sembari menghenyakan diri di sudut sofa panjang tempat Babajee duduk.

"Mencemaskan pernikahanmu dengan Sasuke?"

"Mungkin. Tapi saya pikir saya hanya sedang menghawatirkan hal yang tidak penting," sahutku sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Lho, Sakura? Kenapa belum tidur?" Tegur Paman Genma yang entah darimana datangnya, tiba-tiba dia sudah berdiri di samping sofa tempatku duduk.

Aku mendongak, menatapnya dengan ekspresi manja. "Aku insomnia Paman," sahutku.

"Mau ikut menonton acara sepak bola bersama kami?" Tawarnya sembari beranjak untuk duduk di sofa, di tengah, diantara aku dan Babajee.

"Tentu saja," sahutku.

###

Acara sepak bola di tivi sudah berlangsung selama tujuh belas menit, pertandingan antara Arab Saudi melawan Pakistan. Pertandingannya cukup seru, walau aku tidak begitu mengerti mengenai sepak bola, tapi aku juga ikut berseru gembira saat salah satu pemain Pakistan membawa bola, dan berhasil membuat gol ke gawang Arab Saudi.

Saat kami sedang asik menonton, tiba-tiba telepon rumah berdering.

Siapa menelpon malam-malam begini?

Aku hendak bangun untuk mengangkat telepon, namun Paman Genma mendahuluiku, dia beranjak untuk mengangkat telepon yang ada di atas meja hias, di samping lemari besar tempat menyimpan televisi.

"Halo. Assalamu'alaikum. Kediaman keluarga Raja Din." Paman Genma mengangkat teleponnya. Dia diam sejenak, dahinya berkerut saat mendengarkan perkataan lawan bicaranya. "Itachi? Ada apa?"

Itachi? Itachi kan kakaknya Sasuke. Aku manatap Paman Genma bingung, jantungku tiba-tiba berdetak was-was. Apa yang terjadi?

Mata cokelat Paman Genma melebar. Dia menatapku ngeri. "Apa? S-Sasuke meninggal?"

Apa? Aku merasakan jantungku tiba-tiba berhenti, dan seluruh tubuhku mendadak lemas.

_Sasuke ... Meninggal? Tidak, itu tidak mungkin._

"Inna lillahi wa inna ilaihi raji'un (انا لله وانا اليه راجعون)"

Ya Allah. Siapapun tolong katakan padaku kalau itu bohong.

"Sakura?" Babajee menatapku khawatir.

"Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi? Kecelakaan mobil di jalan tol? Mobil jeep Sasuke menatap pembatas jalan lalu jatuh ke laut?"

Tidak. Tidak. Tidak! Aku menggeleng putus asa, aku mulai menangis.

"Mayatnya masih belum ditemukan? Ya Allah. Baiklah aku akan memberitahu Sakura," paman Genma melirikku perihatin. "Kalian ada dimana?" Dia diam. "Aku akan ke sana. Hmm. Assalamu'alaikum." Paman Genma menma menutup teleponnya lalu menatapku sedih.

"Sakura ... Kamu sudah dengar sendiri kan tadi. Sasuke ..." Beliau tidak sanggup meneruskan ucapannya.

Aku terisak dalam pelukan Babajee. "Tidak. Sasuke tidak mungkin mati. Huhuuu." Dia tidak mungkin meninggalkanku, apalagi sebentar lagi kami menikah.

"Sakura bersabarlah cucuku. Semua ini takdir Allah," Babajee menasehatiku. Suaranya pecah oleh keperihatinan.

Tidak.

"Sakura ..." Paman Genma berjalan menghampiriku.

"Tidak!" Mataku membelalak liar. Aku melepaskan diri dari pelukan Babajee.

"Sakura?"

"Tidak! Tidak!" Aku bangkit dari sofa, dan mulai berteriak tak karuan dengan air mata yang terus mengalir.

"Ya Allah, Sakura. Istighfar Nak, istighfar!" Ucap Babajee mencemaskanku.

Tidak! Sasuke tidak mungkin meninggal. Tidak!

"Sakura."

"TIDAK!" Aku berteriak untuk mengeluarkan semua rasa sakit hatiku. Aku tidak peduli bahwa semua orang di rumah ini akan bangun.

"Sakura!"

"SASUKEEE!" Dan semua tiba-tiba menjadi gelap.

###

**Bersambung**

###

**Spesial Thanks for : Kirana Uchiha88, Tohko Ohmiya, Akasuna Sakurai, Q-Ren, Aoi YU Hara, Beth, Guest, Yvn, dan Mutiara Fujisawa Uchiha.**


	5. sesal dan luka

_**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**[Normal POV]**_

_**"**_Apa mereka akan memaafkanku?" Naruto melirik Hinata cemas. Dia merasa gelisah. Sekarang mobil mereka sedang menuju ke sebuah desa kecil di Pakistan, untuk menemui keluarga dari korban kecelakaan yang melibatkan Naruto beberapa hari yang lalu.

Seharusnya Naruto di penjara, karena kecerobohannya yang mengambil jalur jalan yang salah, mobil jeep seorang pria Pakistan terjatuh ke laut. Dan sampai sekarang jasad pria itu belum ditemukan.

Pengaruh kekuasaan ayah mertuanya yang merupakan seorang duta besar di Pakistan, membuat Naruto tidak di penjara, dia menjadi tahanan kota. Dan dengan beberapa prosedur dia meminta ijin pada polisi yang menangani kasusnya, untuk pergi ke rumah si korban kecelakaan dan mengajukan perdamaian, penyelesaian masalah secara kekeluargaan.

"Mereka akan memaafkanmu, Sayang. Kamu tidak melakukan itu dengan sengaja." Hinata meremas lembut tangan suaminya. Dia sedih melihat Naruto terpuruk seperti itu. Naruto merasa sangat bersalah, dia menganggap bahwa dirinyalah yang telah membuat si lelaki berambut raven dan mobil jeepnya terjatuh ke laut.

"Aku dengar, kemarin lusa, laki-laki itu harusnya menikah dengan perempuan pilihannya. Tapi ... Aku malah membuat pesta pernikahannya berubah menjadi pesta pemakaman."

"Sayang?" Hinata menatap Naruto sendu.

"Ya Allah. Bagaimana nasib si pengantin perempuan? Dia pasti sangat membenciku karena sudah membunuh calon pendamping hidupnya."

"Naruto tenanglah." Hinata menggigit bibirnya menahan tangis, saat mendengar Naruto yang mulai terisak, menangis karena perasaan bersalah.

###

"Sakura. Tenanglah!"

"Arghhh! _Babajee, _tolong telepon Sasuke. Beritahu dia kalau aku sudah menunggunya di sini, dan penghulu sudah datang!" Raja Din mematung, beliau menatap Sakura sedih. Dengan pakaian pengantin dan rambut serta make up yang ditata seadanya, Sakura menarik manja tangan Raja Din, memaksanya untuk menelpon Sasuke, dan melangsung pesta pernikahan mereka yang kemarin tertunda.

Dan gadis berambut merah muda itu juga memaksa para bibi dan sepupunya untuk menghias tangan dan kakinya menggunakan _pacar._

"_Babajee! _Cepat telepon Sasuke dan keluarga Fugaku Din, katakan pada mereka kalau penghulunya sudah datang!" Sakura masih menarik-narik tangan kakeknya yang duduk di sofa.

Paman, bibi, dan para sepupunya hanya bisa berdiri diam melihat kelakuan Sakura. Mereka tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Setelah diberitahu mengenai kematian Sasuke, Sakura histeris dan berteriak seperti orang gila selama tiga hari. Dan pagi tadi dia berhenti. Semua orang yang ada di rumah itu terkejut, melihat Sakura yang keluar dari kamarnya menggunakan baju pengantin. Seakan melupakan khabar mengenai kematian Sasuke, Sakura meminta para bibinya untuk mendadani wajahnya dan menata rambutnya agar terlihat seperti pengantin sungguhan. Dia juga memaksa mereka agar menghias kaki dan tangannya menggunakan _pacar._

"Sakura." Genma maju berusaha menenangkan keponakannya yang masih terus memaksa sang ayah.

"_Babajee _pilih kasih! _Babajee, _menikahkan Gaara dan Sari dengan pesta mewah yang mahal. Lalu kenapa _Babajee _tidak mau menikahkan aku dengan Sasuke? Cucu _Babajee _bukan Gaara saja, tapi aku juga!"

"Sakura tenanglah, Nak. Istighfar. Sasuke sudah mati," ucap Genma pilu sambil menepuk pundak mungil Sakura.

"Bohong!" Sakura menoleh. Dia menatap Genma tajam. "Paman Genma bohong! Sasuke belum mati! Dia belum mati!" Teriaknya marah.

"Sakura, mobil jeep milik Sasuke terjatuh ke laut, dan sampai sekarang jasadnya belum ditemukan. Jadi terimalah kenyataannya. Dan berserah diri pada Allah, ini ujian bagimu Nak."

"Tidak! Tidak! TIDAK!" Sambil menangis gadis berambut merah muda itu menggeleng, menutup telinganya saat mendengar nasihat sang paman. Dia menolak menerima kenyataan bahwa calon suaminya telah tiada.

"Sakura?" Dengan suara parau Kakashi (yang sejak tadi duduk di tangga yang menghubungkan ruang tamu dan lantai dua) bangkit menghampiri adiknya. "Tolong jangan bersikap seperti ini. Kakak mohon," pintanya sembari terisak sedih.

"Tidak! Kakak! Tolong beritahu mereka semua. Sasuke belum mati!" Mohon Sakura mengadu pada Kakashi.

Lelaki berambut perak itu hanya diam. Tak sanggup menjawab permintaan adiknya.

**###**

**Bersambung**

**###**

_Hahaha terlalu singkat dan sinetronish ya? XD _

**Spesial Thanks for : **Guest, Akasuna Sakurai, Love Foam, Aoi YU Hara, febri feven, Noni, Tohko Ohmiya, dan El Ghasinia.


	6. Teman Lama, Luka Lama

_**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**[Normal POV]**_

"Kakak. Tolong beritahu mereka semua. Sasuke-shahab belum mati," rengek Sakura lagi. Dia menatap Kakashi dengan pandangan memohon. Dan air mata tak henti-hentinya mengalir melewati pipi putihnya yang tirus, karena kurang makan selama beberapa hari.

Kakashi tak menjawab. Hanya suara isakan parau yang keluar dari bibir lelaki berambut perak itu. Melihat adiknya kehilangan kendali diri sampai hampir gila seperti ini, membuatnya terluka. Dia bersumpah akan menghajar siapapun yang sudah membuat Sasuke jatuh ke laut.

"Kakak. Beritahu mereka kalau Sasuke-shahab belum mati." Sakura kembali memohon.

Masih diam dan enggan menjawab perkataan sang adik. Kakashi meraih tubuh mungil Sakura lalu memeluknya erat. Dia menangis membenamkan wajahnya diantara helaian rambut merah muda, di atas kepala adiknya.

"Kakak, Sasuke-shahab belum mati kan?"

Kakashi menjawab pertanyaan Sakura dengan isakan sedih.

"Kakak ..."

"Ayah?"

Raja Din menoleh mendapati Karura, salah satu puterinya, berdiri di samping sofa yang ia duduki. Wanita itu mengenakan gamis dan hijab berwarna hitam.

"Ada apa Karura?" Tanya Raja Din. Suaranya terdengar lelah.

"Di luar ada Fugaku Din dan puteranya Itachi, mereka ingin bertemu dengan Ayah dan Sakura." Dia melirik khawatir ke arah dua keponakan asal Jepangnya yang masih saling berpelukan di tengah ruangan. "Dan ... Mereka ... Mereka membawa orang yang bertanggung jawab atas kecelakaan Sasuke."

Mata Kakashi melebar, tubuh Sakura menegang.

"Pembunuh," desis Sakura. Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar menahan marah.

"Sakura!"

"Pembunuh! PEMBUNUH!" Sakura berteriak histeris. Mata hijaunya menyalang marah. Dia seperti orang yang kesetanan, berusaha memberontak keluar dari pelukan Kakashi. Dia ingin berlari keluar ke ruang tamu, lalu membunuh siapapun yang sudah membuat Sasukenya terjatuh ke laut.

"Sakura! Sial!" Umpat Kakashi panik. Lelaki berambut perak itu berhasil menangkap pegelangan tangan adiknya, saat Sakura berhasil melepaskan diri dari pelukannya.

Gaara dan Paman Genma juga ikut membantu Kakashi untuk menenangkan Sakura yang kehilangan kendali.

Raja Din mendesah putus asa. Bangun dari duduknya di sofa, beliau menatap Sakura nanar. "Bawa dia ke kamarnya. Biar aku sendiri yang akan menemui Fugaku Din."

###

Raja Din menatap lelaki berambut pirang jabrik itu dengan pandangan menilai. Nama lelaki itu adalah Uzumaki Naruto, dan dia merupakan menantu sulung Hyuuga Hiashi, duta besar Jepang untuk Pakistan. Dia adalah lelaki yang bertanggung jawab atas kondisi kejiwaan Sakura yang mulai terganggu karena kematian Sasuke.

"Dia datang ke sini untuk meminta maaf langsung kepada cucu anda, atas apa yang telah terjadi kepada Sasuke." Itachi menjelaskan maksud kedatangan mereka. Lelaki berambut hitam panjang itu juga bercerita kalau Naruto sudah meminta maaf pada keluarga mereka.

Raja Din mendesah. "Saya pikir itu bukan ide bagus," ucapnya ragu. "Secara pribadi saya sudah memaafkan Nak Naruto, mengenai pernikahan cucu saya yang batal. Tapi ..."

"Tolonglah Pak. Saya benar-benar tidak tenang. Saya ingin bertemu dan meminta maaf langsung pada cucu Bapak."

Melihat kesungguhan di mata biru Naruto, Raja Din akhirnya mengangguk dan mengijinkan Naruto untuk bertemu dengan Sakura.

Dengan ditemani Hinata, Fugaku Din, Raja Din, dan Itachi, Naruto masuk ke ruang keluarga dan naik ke kamar Sakura yang ada di lantai dua.

Hati lelaki pirang itu menciut sedih saat menerima tatapan dan aura permusuhan dari anggota keluarga Raja Din yang lain.

_Aku pasti sudah membuat cucu Tuan Raja Din terluka dan sedih. _Pikirnya.

Begitu tiba di depan pintu kamar Sakura, Naruto menghentikan langkahnya. Dia berbalik menatap Raja Din, sepertinya dia tak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan.

"Biar aku yang masuk lebih dulu untuk bicara dengan cucuku, saat ini emosinya sedang naik-turun," jelas Raja Din, kemudian sedikit menggeser posisi berdiri Naruto, agar dia bisa masuk ke kamar cucunya.

###

"Sakura?"

"Undangan mana yang menurut Kakak bagus? Warna pink? Atau biru?"

Raja Din terdiam di depan pintu, dia menatap nanar pada cucu bungsunya yang tengah duduk di atas tempat tidur. Masih mengenakan pakaian pengantinnya Sakura menjejerkan contoh undangan pernikahannya di atas kasur. Sakura dan Kakashi duduk bersila di atas tempat tidur dan saling berhadapan.

"Kakak, undangan yang bagus yang mana?" Tanya Sakura manja pada Kakashi.

Dengan wajah muram dan senyum yang dipaksakan Kakashi menunjuk undangan cantik berwarna biru langit dengan motif bunga tulip di depannya.

Bibir Sakura mengerut imut. "Selera Kak Kakashi sama seperti selera Sasuke-shahab. Saat kami memilih undangan, dia juga memilih undangan berwarna biru ini," ucapnya sembari mengambil undangan tersebut. "Cantik kan?" Dia mengangkat undangan itu ke depan wajah Kakashi.

"Hmm."

"Sakura ..."

"_Babajee!" _Sakura menoleh gembira saat melihat sang kakek yang berdiri di depan pintu berjalan menghampirinya. "Ayo duduk _Babajee. _Mari kita pilih undangan yang bagus untuk pernikahanku dengan Sasuke." Dia berkata dengan antusias sambil menarik tangan Raja Din, agar beliau ikut duduk di atas tempat tidur.

"Sakura." Masih tak bergerak dari tempat dia berdiri, Raja Din menatap Sakura perihatin.

"Ada apa _Babajee?"_

"Ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu," ucap Kakeknya gelisah. "Dia orang yang ... Membuat mobil Sasuke jatuh ke laut. Dan dia datang kemari untuk minta maaf."

Mata Kakashi melebar terkejut, dia menggertakan giginya marah, dan tinjunya terkepal kuat. Lelaki berambut perak itu terlihat siap untuk memukul apapun. Sementara Sakura hanya diam, dia memandang sang kakek dengan tatapan kosong.

Walau agak ragu, Raja Din berjalan menuju ke arah pintu kamar Sakura, membukanya dan mempersilahkan para tamu untuk masuk.

Fugaku dan Itachi hanya bisa mendesah perihatin melihat nasib Sakura. Sedangkan Naruto ...

_Sakura?_

... Mata birunya melebar ngeri, saat melihat siapa sebenarnya tunangan dari lelaki yang terjatuh ke laut beberapa hari yang lalu.

"S-Sakura?"

"Ya Tuhan, Sakura-chan," Hinata memekik terkejut. Dia mengenal Sakura, sebagai sahabat Naruto sejak kuliah. Dan terakhir kali Naruto dan Hinata bertemu Sakura adalah sekitar delapan bulan yang lalu, di acara resepsi pernikahan mereka.

"Jadi ... Calon isteri Sasuke, adalah Sakura?" Hati Naruto makin disesakan oleh perasaan bersalah, apalagi saat mengetahui bahwa laki-laki yang jatuh ke laut karena kecerobohannya itu adalah tunangan Sakura, sahabatnya.

"Kalian sudah saling kenal?" Tanya Itachi penasaran.

Naruto tak menjawab. Air mata mulai menggenang di mata birunya. Dia berjalan menghampiri Sakura.

"Sakura. Maaf, maafkan aku. Aku benar-benar benar bersalah. Aku tidak tahu kalau ..."

"Pembunuh."

Langkah Naruto terhenti mendengar desisan marah Sakura. Hatinya terasa begitu sakit, apalagi saat melihat Sakura yang menatapnya tajam. Perempuan itu tampak seperti ingin memakannya hidup-hidup.

"Pembunuh!"

"Sakura ..."

"PEMBUNUH!"

_Buk!_

Semua terjadi dengan sangat cepat. Orang-orang yang ada di kamar Sakura terkejut saat melihat tubuh Naruto terpental akibat serangan Kakashi.

**###**

**Bersambung**

**###**

_Spesial thanks to : Akasuna Sakurai, Tohko Ohmiya, febri feven, dan uchihadwi_


	7. Nikahi dia

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Drable AU

.

"PEMBUNUH!"

"KAKASHI HENTIKAN!" Raja Din berteriak panik saat melihat cucunya tiba-tiba menyerang sang tamu yang datang untuk meminta maaf kepada keluarga mereka.

"PEMBUNUH! PEMBUNUH!" Sementara Sakura kembali histeris, membuat beberapa bibinya yang berdiri di luar kamar langsung berlari masuk untuk menenangkannya.

"KAKASHI!"

Mengabaikan teriakan marah kakeknya, Kakashi terus menghajar Naruto. Sambil mengapit tubuh Naruto di dinding kamar Sakura, dia meninju wajah lelaki pirang berkulit tan itu. Naruto diam tak membalas, dia hanya bisa terisak karena perasaan bersalah yang begitu menyesakan hatinya.

"Kenapa kau? Kenapa harus selalu kau yang membuat adikku seperti ini?" Desis Kakashi. Dia baru saja akan kembali melayangkan pukulan ke wajah Naruto, ketika Itachi dengan cepat menahan gerakan tangan Kakashi.

"Hentikan itu Kakashi," gumam Itachi datar sembari menarik tubuh Kakashi untuk menjauh dari Naruto.

"Sayang!" Hinata berlari ke arah suaminya dan air matanya langsung tumpah saat melihat wajah Naruto yang babak belur. "Ya Allah."

"Maafkan aku," bisik Naruto sedih.

Berjalan menghampiri Kakashi yang masih dipegangi oleh Itachi, Raja Din kemudian menampar pipi cucunya itu dengan keras.

"Kau mengecewakan Kakek, Kakashi. Kakek tidak pernah mengajarimu untuk bersikap seperti ini pada seorang tamu!" Beliau memarahinya.

Kakashi tak menjawab. Dia hanya menunduk, dan tampak enggan menatap siapapun. Melihat lelaki berambut perak itu sudah mulai tenang, Itachi lalu melepaskan pegangan tangannya.

Melirik ke arah Sakura yang sedang menangis dipelukan Bibinya, Karura. Raja Din kemudian menoleh ke arah para tamunya, "Maafkan saya atas insiden ini. Emosi cucu-cucu saya masih labil, Sakura belum bisa menerima kematian Sasuke. Sedangkan Kakashi masih tidak terima dengan keadaan Sakura yang seperti ini."

Fugaku Din menoleh, memandang mantan calon menantunya itu dengan pandangan sedih. "Saya mengerti," gumamnya muram.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bicara diluar agar Sakura bisa beristirahat."

Fugaku Din dan Itachi, mengangguk mendengar usulan Raja Din. Mereka lalu menoleh ke arah Naruto dan Hinata.

"Baiklah," gumam Naruto pelan. Dengan dipapah oleh isterinya, dia berjalan keluar dari kamar Sakura, mengikuti Kakek Sakura, beserta ayah dan Kakak Sasuke.

**OoO**

"Kakashi," panggil Karura lembut saat melihat keponakannya masih diam, tak beranjak dari tempat dia berdiri. Kedua tangannya terkepal membentuk tinju. Dia masih marah.

"Anakku, Kakashi." Sembari mendudukan Sakura di atas tempat tidur, Karura kembali memanggil Kakashi.

"I-iya Bi," jawab Kakashi enggan.

Ibunda dari Gaara itu tersenyum mendengar respon keponakannya, yang tampaknya sedang coba meredakan amarah. "Sebaiknya kau telepon orang tuamu di Saudi, dan khabari mereka mengenai keadaan Sakura yang sebenarnya. Mereka orang tuamu, jadi mereka berhak tahu, tentang apa yang terjadi pada adikmu."

Kakashi diam.

"Siapa tahu di Saudi ada psikiater bagus yang bisa menyembuhkan Sakura."

Mendengar perkataan Bibi Karura, Kakashi menoleh. Alisnya bertaut mencoba mencerna perkataan adik dari Umi-nya.

_Kesembuhan Sakura? _Ya, Kakashi sangat menginginkan hal itu sekarang. Dia mau Sakura kembali seperti semula. Menjadi gadis ceria, cerdas, dan soleha, seperti dulu, seperti sebelum Sakura terpuruk oleh pertunangan Naruto. Dan seperti saat pertama kali Sakura bertemu dengan Sasuke.

"Kakashi?"

"Saya akan menelpon mereka," ucap Kakashi sembari berjalan keluar dari kamar Sakura.

**OoO**

Hinata tidak pernah melihat Naruto sesedih ini sebelumnya. Sejak pulang dari rumah Kakek Sakura, suaminya itu jadi lebih banyak diam, dia tampak murung. Hinata mengerti rasa bersalah yang ada di hati Naruto kian besar dan menyakitkan, apalagi saat mengetahui bahwa laki-laki yang terjatuh ke laut itu adalah calon suami Sakura. Dan melihat kondisi Sakura yang labil setelah kematian Sasuke membuat Naruto semakin terpuruk.

Dia tahu, Naruto sekarang sedang berpikir untuk melakukan sesuatu agar dia bisa menebus kesalahannya pada Sakura. Tapi lelaki pirang itu tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, Sakura terlihat sangat membencinya.

Terdiam sejenak di kusen pintu kamar mandi, Hinata kemudian berjalan menghampiri Naruto yang duduk termenung di atas tempat tidur.

"Sayang?" Naruto mendongak menatap Hinata yang berjalan ke arahnya dalam balutan jubah mandi panjang, wanita berambut gelap itu lalu duduk di depannya. "Masih memikirkan Sakura?"

Naruto mendesah putus asa. "Sepertinya aku sudah sangat melukai hatinya."

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan."

"Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak memikirkannya Hinata. Sakura sahabat terbaikku, dan sekarang dia membenciku. Aku sudah membunuh calon suaminya," ujar Naruto frustrasi. "Aku ingin melakukan sesuatu untuk menebus kesalahanku, tapi ..."

"Kau serius ingin melakukan sesuatu untuknya?"

Naruto menatap Hinata bingung. Sekilas dia bisa melihat kesedihan melintas di mata indah sang isteri.

"Kalau begitu ... Nikahi dia."

Dan mata biru safir Naruto melebar terkejut. _Menikahi Sakura?_

"Jangan gila Hinata."

**OoO**

Sementara itu di rumah sakit, di sebuah kota kecil di Pakistan. Seorang lelaki berambut raven yang baru saja sadar dari komanya selama beberapa hari. Tampak shock saat mengetahui ada sesuatu yang hilang dari dirinya.

"Kakiku? Dokter, kakiku ... Kakiku. Dokter, kakiku mana?"

**OoO**

**Bersambung**

**OoO**

Hahahaha nggak ada acara amnesia-amnesiaan kok.

Spesial thanks to : _Yui, El Ghasinia, Tohko Ohmiya, Akasuna Sakurai, Asyila-chan, Q-ren, dan Haru Si Petualang._

_Sampai jumpa di tiga chapter terakhir :)_


End file.
